Sword of Misery
by The Meepsta
Summary: On this day one year ago,Galbatorix fell to the hand of the Blue Rider. Alagaesia was saved.On this day one year ago,the Sword of Misery pierced the Blue Rider's heart. A fatal wound. Saphira still lives,lost in her grief,but never underestimate a dragon!
1. Nasuada

She looked down at his grave for the first and last time, a lone tear rolling off the tip of her nose and splattering on the bleak stone below. Others soon followed from where the first had come, cascading down her cheeks... her lips... her chin... but she did not care.

All she did now was remember, and dwell on the past and what could not come.

A whole year had passed since he freed the Eldernai from the Vault of Souls.

A whole year had passed since he struck Galbatorix down, saving his dragon but not himself.

A whole year had passed since he lay there on the marble floor in a pool of blood, Zar'roc plunged deep into his heart.

A whole year had passed since Saphira made this diamond tomb in a miracle, draining almost all her immense energy in an attempt to pass into the void.

_Why... why did everybody have to die?_ She asked herself, cradling her face in her palms.

_It was because of the Varden... because of you.  
><em>

The Human Queen stood up quickly and walked away, determined to eliminate such thoughts from her mind. Wiping her face dry of tears, she tiltled her head up to the sky, bathing her dark skin in warmth. She had other things to do, meetings to attend, responsibilities to take.

_Do not dwell on the past... it is gone and done with. _Ajihad's voice told her from miles away.

_Nasuada._


	2. Saphira

**Hope you enjoyed last chapter, which was, of course, featuring Nasuada.** **When I started writing it, it was supposed to be about Arya's reaction to Eragon's 'death'**_, _**but I soon changed it to Nasuada because I wanted a challenge (I write about Arya/from Arya's POV a lot in my other inheritance cycle fanfic).**

**A huge thank you to and O.o for reviewing last chapter so quickly only one or two hours after I posted it! However, this does mean that I expect two (or more!) reviews for next chapter... :)**

**This one is from Saphira's POV. I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**The Meepsta :) :)**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>As deeply as I hate to believe it, I know it to be true.<br>_

_I feel the gaping void in the back of my mind, the part which He used to fill._ The place where He used to give me riddles on long journeys, increasing in difficulty. But even He knew that no human-elf like Him could beat a dragon at that game.__

_I still hear His dying screams of agony echoing in my mind and his lifeless form before me, the sword-of-misery protruding from His chest. There was nothing I could do for Him by then but lick His face clean of red-metallic-blood and wait for the inevitable to happen. _

_He died like a pinched-out candle, only the snuff remaining._

__The partner-of-my-life, the partner-of-my-mind... _Eragon is gone, and there is nothing I could ever do to change it. _

_I am pitiful shell of a creature, a one-morsel-mouse cowering from a mighty predator like I used to be.  
><em>

_But why is He so cruel, leaving me here when He is gone?_


	3. Elva

**This is the last drabble for you** **here, and after that, it's time for some plot! :)**

**As I'm sure you can tell, this one is from Elva's POV. It's probably not very like her, but I want to show her sarcastic side we all know, her confusion, and her hate.** **She is a very interesting character... maybe I'll do some more of her later on/ in a different fanfic...**

**Huge thanks to the two reviewers; SimplySupreme (thanks for the trademarked lecture, no, seriously, no sarcasm! very sensible... XD )**

**Restrained . Freedom - thank you for the review, and as I replied, I have taken your advice and changed the story (definitely for the better, now!)  
><strong>

**Hope you all enjoy! Two or more reviews for next chappy please?**

**The Meepsta :) :)**

* * *

><p><em>I look back to that day, a year in the past. The day our 'Dear Shadeslayer' finally met his fate. How dreadfully unfortunate it was. <em>

_I can't say I was pleased or dismayed by his death, because I really didn't know. Or care. After all, he was the one to curse me for the whole of my wretched existence, but he could have made things right again if I wanted him to._

_If he wanted to._

_But Saphira was my only friend, my only comfort. I have never had any friendly intrest in those squabbling lords and ladies, or whatever pointless title they may have posessed. They want me only for my 'gift', my 'abnormality', and I loathe them for it.  
><em>

__Saphira was the only creature I feel pity for here. She did, with her dragon-mark on my brow, at least try to make my life better than what her Rider gave to me. I felt her pain, her anguish, the way Eragon's death seemed to swallow her existence and make living a crime. I comforted her, I said the words that seemed right, but she ignored me.__

__She still ignores me. She has ignored everybody that tries to approach her for the last year.__

___Where is her mind now?___


	4. Arya

**Well, the plot starts here! This chapter is a bit longer, but still short. I don't plan in this fanfic to have long chapters as I like to update this quickly, only spending 15 mins at the most on each chapter.**

**Thanks to;**

**SimplySupreme  
><strong>

**Restrained . Freedom**

**Who have reviewed not just once, but twice and three times on this story! Amazing people... :)**

**Three more reviews would be great for next chapter, but two is still fine.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**The Meepsta :) :)**

* * *

><p>I see the once-mighty dragon crouched low on the cliff, a low keening sound coming from her throat. She watches the sea and the tides, the predictable patterns and the crashing of the waves on the jagged rocks. It distracts her.<p>

She watches. All day, every day. Never stopping...

I take a step towards her, a brittle twig snapping under my bare feet. Still she does not seem to notice my presence.

Sorrow floods my heart as I remember the creature she used to be... the friend and the comfort in those situations which her Rider could not understand. I sometimes wonder why she bothers to stay alive, but I conclude that it was because of Eragon. He would never want her to sacrifice her wonderful life because of him, even if in exchange she could bring him back to life.

Opening my mind, I call out to her in the gentlest voice I can muster.

_Saphira?_

Will she talk to me this time? Only by trying can I tell...

_Arya. _Her gleaming head turns towards me, a scaly eyelid clicking as she blinks slowly._ I was wondering when you would come to me. I have decided._

_What have you decided?_ I ask timidly_, _afraid that I have offended her in her fragile state.

_I am not that mentally unstable, elf. _She laughs, a low rumbling growl in her belly, making me feel embarrassed. I duck my head, trying to hide my the flaming tips of my ears._ I feel your hesitance and understand that you do not mean to offend. First, I must apologize to you for my behavior for the last year. I'm sure you understand just how distressed I was without showing you my deepest emotions. _I nod, a bird-like motion, and she continues_; A tame Dragon is nothing without her Rider, and that is why_ _I have come to you._ _You will be my second Rider, my partner-of-my-mind-and-soul.  
><em>

_Saphira_... I am lost for words as her statement sinks in._ I am honoured, but why me? _I ask past a lump in my throat.

_Eragon would want it to be this way if he had to choose. You know very well how much he cared for you, whether or not you want to admit it. _Saphira said, a small quaver in her mental voice._ Do you accept my proposal? __  
><em>

_I do._

_Then let us link our minds, little elf, _A smile tugs at my lips at my new name,_ and fly as high as we dare. For I am the Queen of the Skies, Saphira Bjartskular, and you the Queen of my Heart. _

Extending her snout, she brushes the palm of my right hand, and tingles run up my spine at the unnatural sensation. When I look down, a smaller version of a Gedwëy ignasia is imprinted on the skin, shining like a new-born star.

_How did you do that?_ I ask her, awed.

_Dragon magic is different to yours, Arya. I do not know how I did it. Something... some ancient part of me awakened, and my power overflowed._

Climbing up her wing, I settle between her neck and shoulders. I must have scratched a sensitive spot, for a tongue of blue flame suddenly shoots out of her mouth, mutilating the rocks below our feet.

_Arya. We have power. Together. Always together. Arya.  
><em>

Saphira's primitive thoughts rebound across our new-found link.

But she is right.

_We must do this together.  
><em>


	5. Nasuada 2

**I love you people! Thanks again to the usual AMAZING crew;**

**SimplySupreme**

**O.o (thanks for coming back... I did wonder if you'd gone!)**

**Restrained . Freedom**

**I will reply to your reviews in the end, don't worry! I'm concentrating at the moment on just getting updated fast...**

**This chapter is from Nasuada's POV, and this is only half or so of the content I was planning to put in this chapter. The other bit is probably going to be done by Murtagh's POV in the next chapter, but I'm not sure yet!  
><strong>

**4 reviews for next chapter would be wonderful. I have had 223 hits in the last two days, so it's not as if nobody other than my three wonderful reviewers (virtual cookies to them) aren't looking at this...**

**Grump over. On with the story,  
><strong>

**The Meepsta :) :)**

**PS: **Got some good stuff and a small surprise planned in a few chapters time :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I turn over in my comfortable bed, irritated at the shouts from the street that were keeping me up. I should be used to it by now, but brought up in the tribes, I was never a woman for large cities. Here in Uru'Bean, there is often disturbance from drunkards in the night.<p>

But outside the royal residence?

Pulling the bed-covers up to my chin, I close my eyes once more. However, it has the opposite effect, and as the screams outside increase, I become more awake and aware of the disturbance. I was never going to get to sleep this way.

Gradually sliding out of bed, I try not to disturb my husband in his well-needed sleep. My bare feet brush the floor, sending a cold shiver up my leg, and I slip on a silk nightgown for decency before hurrying to the window.

Soon, I see the cause of the problem. A massive silvery-blue dragon descends from the sky, blocking out the moon's light and plunging the street into darkness and confusion. In the panic, a careless torch has been dropped, and some of the market-place is now alight.

_What a mess._ I think with dread. _Another emergency meeting that Murtagh and I will have to attend._

As the dragon gets closer, I note that it has an elf Rider sitting tall and proud on its shoulders. I stand there at the window, shocked at what this could mean.

_A new elf Rider? This is surely good news for the land...  
><em>

The pair are garbed in the finest armour and clothes, an emerald-studded sword hanging from the rider's hip. They are dressed as if they are going into battle, but what battle could that be?

My eyes glued on the rider and dragon, I fumble behind me for my dagger lying on the wooden dressing-table. Hiding the weapon in a fold in my gown, a gasp escapes my lips as the dragon lands in the middle of the street, citizens running for their lives as it rears up on its hind legs and roars.

Unmistakably female, the Rider dismounts and removes her helmet; a cloud of dust from her dragon's landing partially obscuring her face. Slanted green eyes suddenly bore into mine... long raven-black hair, held back only by a leather strap... plain black leather, strange for a woman to wear...

Projecting my thoughts, I ask;_ Arya, is that you?_

_Greetings, Queen Nasuada. I trust all is well with you. _

_Is... is that your dragon? _

_I will answer that question later in a more private place. Is it possible for us to talk somewhere less congested?_

_It is the middle of the night, Arya! _I protest, rubbing my eyes in tiredness. _Humans are not like Elves, and we need sleep to survive. In the morning..._

_This matter is urgent, Nasuada. _Arya growls threateningly, almost as if she was a dragon herself. Maybe this is what being a rider does to you in the end..._ I must see you now!_

_Very well, meet me in the Great Hall. I shall expect to see you there in ten minutes time._

_Agreed._

As her presence withdraws from my mind, I sigh in anticipation of what is to come.

It is going to be a long night.


	6. Murtagh Greenie

**Hi!**

**This chapter has two parts. This is because the second POV (Greenie the dragon egg) was way too short to make a sensible chapter of its own. Greenie, as he is somewhat stunted in his thoughts, writes in short sentences with limited vocabulary. This is deliberate, not me writing very badly... :)  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy the first Murtagh and Greenie POVs of this story. I have just come back from a mini two/ three-day holiday, so I feel this might be a bit rushed. Never mind though..**

**A HUGE thanks to the wonderful reviewers;**

** O.o**

**SimplySupreme**

**Witchy Pixie **

**Restrained . Freedom**

**warrior of worlds**

**expert 93**

**I am very glad to see that I am now getting reviews from people who haven't reviewed before. It made me haaaappy *grins as she thinks about the billion review notifications she got when she came back from holiday***

**4 or more reviews for next chapter would be brilliant. I will give you all virtual chocolate cookies (or whatever your favourite unhealthy food is ...)**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**The Meepsta :) :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Murtagh POV)<p>

Jealousy overcomes my senses as my wife slips quietly out of the door, a heavy cloak clasped over her night-gown.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, maybe a little too brusquely. She jumps in surprise, a glint of fear in her dark eyes. "Where were you going?"

"Forgive me, my highness." She replies almost sarcastically, a smirk on her lips. A clever remark is sure to come... "I was only attending to my duties."

"In the middle of the night?" I chuckle quietly, ignoring her reaction. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"Actually, I do. It is the truth after all." Pausing for a moment, she chooses her words carefully as not to displease. "Arya Shadeslayer and her dragon, for she is now a Rider, have arranged to meet me in the Great Hall tonight."

The smirk is wiped off my face as the information sinks in. Stumbling, I mutter; "Arya... a Rider? I... I suppose..."

"Just because she is an elf, and a high-born rival of yours, doesn't mean that she does not deserve to be a Rider."

"I'm sorry." I dip my head, and she hovers by the door. "Nasuada?"

"I must be on my way... elves are not the most patient of creatures."

"Or, by personal experience, the most timely..."

"I am Queen, and I keep all my promises. Farewell, dear husband."

Straightening up, she strides away regally, the cloak billowing around her slight form. And as her footsteps fade away, I have, once again, the strange and worrying feeling that has been haunting me for many days.

_I will not be seeing my wife again for a long while._

* * *

><p><em>(Greenie POV)<em>

_I wait in my prison. It fells like a prison, but I know it is my egg. An egg of dancing-emerald-light. An egg of protection and frustration._

_An egg that I must kill to have my freedom. My first enemy. The egg._

_I hate the egg. It keeps me here until I choose my partner-of-my-mind-and-soul. But I do not want one. I am different to the others who have come before me... I am new. A new dragon. Yes, that is what I am._

_Experienced but new._

_And my Rider will be the same._

_Experienced but new._

_I like those words. They are good. This is because they are my name, but not just any name. The right name._

_The true name._


	7. Elva Greenie

**Thanks to the reviewers;**

**basketballstar (haven't seen you before! thanks for the review... will reply properly sometime!)  
><strong>

**Restained . Freedom (great idea about Greenie's rider being 'experienced but new'. Sadly, that isn't why, but at the end of the chapter you will hopefully understand why the rider is 'experienced but new' )  
><strong>

**SimplySupreme (the question in your review is answered in this chapter :) your blue cookies are on the way...)  
><strong>

***Huge chapter alert***

**Well, not actually that long in words, but something very important happens here...**

**Read on and see!**

**The Meepsta :) :)**

**PS: 5 + reviews would be awesome...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Elva POV)<p>

I crouch here in the cave, numb with the cold, but somehow content. Underground is the only place in the world I feel welcome, as down here, nobody is around to challenge me. As soon as I get away from other people, their cruel thoughts and petty hurts soon fade away. It is, I suppose, like whispers in the wind, drifting away until finally...

They disappear.

As I glance around my surroundings, I notice a golden dining-table in the centre of the chamber. Cracked and stained, I assume it was abandoned by some rich King or Queen, deciding that it had become too untidy to be of use. Still, why would it be here?

It is then that I first notice it. Underneath a dark cloth, a strange object emits a emerald light. It is so blinding that I am forced to look away for my safety, but I am determined that I will find out what it is. Raising my hand in front of my eyes for protection, I take a step forward. I pick up a small pebble at my feet and fling it at the item, testing whether it is a trap.

The dark cloth begins to slide, and just as the object is revealed, a deafening ringing resounds in the cave. I fly out the door and up the stairs, convinced that I have raised an alarm. But was it an alarm?

My curiosity soon gets the better of me, and I find myself at the bottom again, holding the object in the palms of my hands. I can now see my reflection in it, eyes wide and glowing with magic.

Only then do I realise what it is.

* * *

><p><em>(Greenie POV)<em>

_I have waited a long time for this. This moment. __I always thought it was unfair that my brothers and sisters found their Riders before me, but now I understand. I understand why I must wait._

_The not-quite-human-one holds my egg in the palm of my hand, and her touch feels different. To the others._ And I know for certain this is my Rider.__

__Experienced but new. She is that too.  
><em>_

_I know for certain. It is time to escape my prison, time to escape the shell that was given to protect me while I was young. But how do I escape?_

* * *

><p>(Elva POV)<p>

It is the egg... the green dragon egg! I stand there, paralysed in my shock and amazement. Who would have thought that such a fearsome creature could come out of such an innocent-looking object?

* * *

><p><em>(Greenie POV)<br>_

_Ramming my scaly head against the wall, I squeak in excitement as it shifts from the impact._

_I must kill it. The egg.  
><em>

_ I smack it again, this time with my scaly hide, and a piece of shell flies off. The egg is cracking!  
><em>

_And again..._

_I poke my head through cautiously, looking around frantically for my Rider. Where?_

_Staring down at me, with a weird expression on her face, is a girl. A human._

_My Rider.  
><em>

_A human with purple eyes, and a weird silver mark. On her forehead? How?_

* * *

><p>(Elva POV)<p>

Has the dragon really hatched for me? Surely there must be some mistake... couldn't it have hatched late for another? After all, I have amethyst eyes, not emerald, unlike the elf Arya.

Why not she?

Pushing away those thoughts, a small smile tugs at my lips as I admire its glimmering scales and tiny fangs.

_Prepared to fight from the beginning._

I brace myself for the pain that is to follow... the pain when I claim this dragon as mine.

* * *

><p><em>(Greenie POV)<em>

_The human lowers her hand down to stroke my scales, and I reach up to meet her.  
><em>

_As we touch, time seems to slow as her face contorts with some terrible pain. _

_She is hurt?  
><em>

_Falling backwards, she hits something soft with a thump._

_Have I killed her?_

* * *

><p>(Elva POV)<p>

Red spots of agony dance over my vision. My sight is blurred, everything around me rippling as if underwater.

But, for the first time in my life, I am genuinely happy.

For the first time in my life, I know that I will have a companion who understands me completely. For the three years of my life, I have constantly been surrounded by people who would never dare to become my friend. They just 'used' me.

For the first time in my life, I have an idea of what I must do. After bringing my dragon up in some hidden place, I shall flee this land on dragonback and start anew. Maybe the creatures in the land over the sea will give me a chance at life. Maybe they would even respect me for who I am.

_I am Elva, your Rider.  
><em>

I project my thoughts to my dragon, more easily than I expected.

_You need a name, don't you?_

The dragon tilts his head and crawls towards me, resting in the crook of my arm.

_I am Elva, your Rider._

_Elva. _He replies, deep voice full of happiness._ Elva.  
><em>


	8. Elva 2

**Hi there!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the 33rd reviewer (hey, it's basically 1/3 way to 100!), O.o. **

**Although O.o is anonymous, he (I'll call you he for the moment, but please tell me in your next review if I have it wrong!) has reviewed every chapter except for one, and has been a great help and support. So, three cheers for O.o, and plenty of virtual cookies!**

**Thank you to all my readers. Here are the wonderful reviewers for the last chapter;**

**NormalityIsNonexistant (hello for the first time, and thank you for the review!)**

**O.o (hope you enjoy the mention (and the cookies))**

**SimplySupreme (another pack of blue cookies coming your way!)**

**basketballstar (Yay! another one from you)**

**Restrained . Freedom (no, I haven't forgotten about your dedication!)**

**happygirl122 (SHE LEFT 6 REVIEWS IN A ROW! Wow! I was watching them all come in with a huge grin on my face)**

**I will be doing dedications to reviewers for every major chapter that I particularly like. This one, I feel, is rather sweet... :)**

**Please enjoy and review! (6+ would be fabulous)**

**The Meepsta :) :)**

* * *

><p>(Elva POV)<p>

With a heavy heart, I climb the stairs from the cave, leaving the dragon behind.

_Not the dragon, my dragon,_ I correct myself. Sometimes, I find it hard to believe that a mere half-hour ago, the green dragon egg hatched for me.

Worry. The strange emotion overpowers me, making it hard to think clearly. Wailing pitifully, my dragon could easily be detected. I must stop the noise he is making, or risk taking him with me into the city. At least there I could protect him, and be his shield from harm.

After all, in the three years of my life, what else have I been but a shield to others?

_No, dragon, I must go. Stay here. _I transmit the clearest mental pictures I could muster through our link. Surely now there cannot be any doubt in his mind about what he has to do!_ Stay still. Stay here._

_Elva! _He shouts, limbs flailing in panic. _Stay, Elva!_

In reply, I send my dragon a surge of the emotion I believe is 'love', but I do not really know. Do I 'love' Nasuada, my liege lord? Do I 'love' my deceased mother, even if she asked Eragon to bless me? Or curse me, depending on the way you look at it.

How am I supposed to describe the world to my dragon if I am confused about much of it myself?

My dragon wails more.

_Stay, Elva._

_I'll bring us back meat to fill our empty stomachs and buy supplies to last us a week. _

_Meat?_ He looks at me almost sceptically, head tipped to the side. I wonder if he even understood what I was saying, but I continue anyway.

_I promise, until you are a huge dragon, I will not leave you alone again. Do you understand?_ As I saw Eragon do many times with Saphira, I reach down with my hand and rub the scales by his jaw affectionately_. _His throat vibrates as he begins to hum, similar to the purr of a were-cat. _I am the shield and I will protect you. I promise._

_Dragon stay here. Elva go. Elva must go. _His reluctance at letting me go is overwhelming, but somehow, I find the strength to stand shakily and walk away._ Elva?_

_Yes? _I spin around to face him, spotting a curious gleam in his eye.

_Name._

_Do you want a name?_

_Maybe._

_Well then... how about 'jierda', meaning break? You're fierce and..._

_...no. _

_Luck... 'gulia'?_

_No._

_'Draumr'... a dream?_

_No._

Maybe if he doesn't want a name from the ancient language..._ Are you Jadire? _

_No!_

_'Emeran', like emerald, the colour of your scales?_

_NO!_

I run out of patience then, flinging my arms down by my sides. _What then?_

_Elva is shield, but Elva need protection._

I am startled and confused by his statement. How can a shield need protection? It is an instrument of protection, and is 'used', not cared for or loved. Just like I have always been treated._ I don't understand..._

_No dragon fights with shield, but all humans do. I be your shield._

_Your name... you are 'skolir'? _

_I am skolir. _He repeats, puffing out his chest. _Skolir._

A childlike gasp escapes my lips. Of all the names he could have chosen...

_Elva. _He says, solemnly._ Elva._

_Skolir._


	9. Saphira 2

**This chapter was so much fun to write, it has made its way into the no.1 spot. So, naturally, it's time for my first dedication...**

***Drum roll...***

**SimplySupreme!**

**With SimplySupreme, I don't really know where to start. She cheers you up instantly if you're feeling down and solves every problem instantly. Doesn't matter whether it's got anything to do with writing... she'll solve it anyway!**

**Another good thing is that she leaves loads of fantastic reviews on your stories. **

**Finally, she's offered (when she really didn't have to), to look at bits of a book of my own that I'm writing at the moment**. **Kind, eh?**

**Three cheers and loads of blue muffins for dedication no.1... SimplySupreme! :)**

**The Meepsta :) :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Saphira POV)<p>

"Arya, and... Saphira?" The dark-skinned Queen calls, bare feet slapping on the tiled floor as she hurries towards us. "I trust you will explain all this to me later, but before that, I must apologize most profoundly for my lateness."

"Did someone catch you coming down?" My partner-of-my-mind asks her, melodic voice echoing in the high-ceilinged hall.

"In a way." Smiling cryptically, she continues, "Persuading a certain husband of mine to let me come, was... rather more difficult than I expected."

My Rider suppresses a grin, but I feel amusement drift over our link._ Typical humans. For good reason, us female elves take mates, not husbands..._

"Now that we are both..." Dark-skin Nasuada glances at me quickly, and to our amusement, she corrects herself. "Now that all three of us are here, what would you like to discuss so urgently?"

Emerald-eyed-Arya takes a deep breath and begins to explain. "Saphira approached me yesterday with a proposition that I gladly accepted. I would be honoured if you, Saphira," She turns to me, a twinkling in her eye, "Could explain it for me to Nasuada. Is that agreeable?"

I project my thoughts not just to my Rider, but to the dark-one, finding it surprisingly easy to overwhelm her defences. Although Murtagh had trained her in the art of defending and projecting her thoughts, she was still a novice.

_It is agreeable, little-one._ I pause, choosing my words carefully. _As I often remind ignorant humans and dwarves, sometimes even elves, dragons are the fiercest and bravest of creatures. But sometimes, if they are used to being protected by another, they need a shield... a companion and someone to protect their weakest places. That is why I chose Arya._

"Choose Arya for what?" Nasuada asks, confused.

_"Have I not made myself clear?" _I exasperatedly ask the Queen, but she does not reply._ "I chose Arya to be my shield... my Rider!"_

"What? Arya's your Rider?" She gapes, mouth wide open in an 'o' shape. "How come you did not tell me before of this?"

_My Rider. _I repeat, and Arya places a calm hand on my shoulder, scratching the scales around my neck._ Eragon would have wanted it to be this way._

Nasuada shakes her head in an attempt to clear it of foul thoughts. "Forgive me for my discourteous reaction, Saphira Bjartskular, Arya Dröttningu. I was merely in shock, not expecting anything of this kind!"

_I know you weren't. _A dangerous dragon-smile spreads across my face, displaying my razor-sharp fangs. _That's why I told you._

"Enough of your clever word-play, dragon!" Nasuada orders, a hint of laughter creeping into her voice. "Is there anything else you would like, or shall your dear Queen retire to her bed?"

_She'll wish she hadn't asked that._ I commented to Arya._ What would we like her to provide?_

_Leave it all to me, don't worry._

_I wasn't._

"Well, since we are dragon and rider, equal to any king and queen, we should at least have somewhere to stay. Maybe somewhere in the palace..."

She sighs. "Arya, would the west-wing be satisfactory?"

_That depends if you can fit a female dragon through the doorway..._ I interrupt, answering for my Rider.

"...that depending on how many deer you eat last night." Arya teases.

_Not too many, although they were very juicy. Humans can be better, though..._

Nasuada paled. "Erm... should I show you to your rooms?"

"That would be helpful. Saphira? Saphira?"

I would reply, but my mind is far away... in the world of dragons, the hunt and the wild...

* * *

><p><em>I am sleeping in the forest, and everything around is dark. A strange paleness is in the night-time sky... a paleness that appears in the east just before sunrise. I hear an occasional small animal scrabble in the underbrush, beginning their morning search for seeds and roots. How pitiful these creatures are, compared to I, the ruler of the sky. I would not hunt them, as it would give no pleasure to me. <em>

_Or to them.  
><em>

_Before I know it, the sun's morning glow glares through the thick canopy of trees. My beautiful hide shines and glitters as I launch into the sky, and once again I remember who I am and who I must be._

_I am Saphira Bjartskular and Saphira Brightscales, daughter of Vervada and Iormungr. I roar to the world, enjoying the panicked cries of birds and the rustle of the bushes as I soar by.  
><em>

__The day had begun and my morning meditation had ended. Time to find some deer...__

* * *

><p>"SAPHIRA? STONEHEAD?" Arya yells in my ear, making me start.<em><br>_

_Yes?_

_"Stop dreaming... we're leaving you behind!"_

I huff in annoyance, a cloud of grey smoke billowing around me.__ Very well. I come...  
><em>_


	10. Elva 3

**Disclaimer: The Inheritance Cycle and all its characters belong to the wonderful Christopher Paolini. Only the characters and storyline particular to this fanfic belong to 'The Meepsta :) :)'**

**^Well, it's over and done with now... I'm not going to repeat it every chapter ^  
><strong>

**5 reviews... hm... pretty good! I was so engrossed in doing SimplySupreme's dedication; I forgot to do a target! :P Anyway, a huge thanks to the fantastic;**

**basketballstarv**

**Restrained . Freedom**

**Unique Fantasiser**

**happygirl112**

**SimplySupreme**

**Sorry this took a while to come out! I don't know why, but I found this chapter a little harder to write than the ones before... maybe because there isn't much action in it, only thoughts and decisions. Anyways, here it is - an Elva POV- and I hope you enjoy it!**

**6 reviews would be amazing!  
><strong>

**The Meepsta :) :)**

* * *

><p>(Elva POV)<p>

"Do you want to buy anything?" The tradesman asks, a furrow between his brows."You alright, missy?"

_Damn_... I don't want to attract unwanted attention. The strain of leaving Skolir alone for so long must be more evident than I realised.

"Don't call me 'missy'!" I snap angrily, as if it was his fault that I had to leave Skolir in danger. I instantly regret my words as I have to explain now why I took offence. "I am the daughter of a lord and will not be called by such a title."

"My lady, please forgive my insolence." He begs and I secretly smile, imagining how easy life must be for a genuine lady. I should do this act more often...

"You are pardoned. How much is the pocketknife?" I point to a slight blade on display at the back.

"That would cost you two hundred crowns." The tradesman said, smirking as I hand over my entire bag of coins. As a _lady_, I would be expected to carry a fair amount of money, but two hundred crowns? This weapon had better serve me well... "Anything else?"

"No thank you." I wouldn't have the money if I did. At this outrageous price, his business with the populace must be nonexistent! Or will be soon...

"You sure?"

"Perfectly. Now if you would excuse me-"

"No." What do you mean, 'no'? "Before you go, what is your name?"

"Why do you ask?"

He gazes at me, eyes travelling slowly up my face. I feel naked under his gaze, stripped of all comfort.

_Don't look at the silver brow or the colour of the eyes, please don't... don't..._

"You don't get too many pretty green-eyed young ladies around here." Green-eyed? Stupid drunk. "Your name?"

I feel myself flailing, and I blurt out the first name I think of. "My name is Myeva. Goodbye._"_

* * *

><p><em>Where there's a cart<em>,_ there's always mud and dirt._ Angela's irritating voice rings in my head, taking me back a year to when I last spoke to her. _Where there's mud and dirt, there's always a beggar._

It is strange that only a year ago I was two years old, and I helped assist in the downfall of Galbatorix. It is strange that only an hour ago I was three years old and became the last of the Dragon Riders. But hasn't my life always been strange?

You may choose to ignore the herbalist- some would prefer to call her 'witch'- with her pointless hypotheses and theories. She once tried to convince me that the toad in her hand was really a frog, and there was no such thing as toads, only frogs. Such nonsense I have only ever heard from her.

But, as I have lived with her for most of my life, I have learnt that Angela is far more than she seems. She was the first to suspect my blessing to be a curse, and on my instruction, made Eragon's life miserable afterwards. Sometimes she spouts out useful information, and with her sharp intellect, she can overcome every situation.

We were a good pair, the closest to a 'friend' I ever got. She is what I miss most about my life before. But I have Skolir now and a whole new life ahead of me. A new life ahead of _us_.

* * *

><p><em>Where there's a cart, there's always mud and dirt. Where there's mud and dirt, there's always a beggar. But nobody looks too closely at a beggar, for they will feel ashamed.<em>

It is here, crouching behind a hay wagon in a side-street, that I finally understand Angela's words. To escape the city unnoticed, I must disguise myself as a beggar, and I must do this now.

In frenzy, I reach for my pack and grasp the bone handle of the pocketknife. I hack through the longer stands of my hair until it is just below the level of my ears, hiding the silver mark on my brow as best as I can. The mark concealed, I presume I look almost normal... like a young stable- boy maybe. But what should I do to hide my pale skin?

A veil? No good... draws too much attention, not to mention being a female garment. A hat? No good... I have no money left to buy one with. I feel the seconds ticking away... seconds that could cost us our lives.

Of course!

Crawling pitifully towards a puddle, I plaster my body in mud, making sure nobody is in sight. Once it has dried, my features would be distorted and my arms tanned. A brilliant camouflage for the city.

_For nobody looks too closely at a beggar, as they will feel ashamed._

I look down at the murky water to see if my disguise is passable.

Two green eyes stare back at me in disbelief.

Two pure emeralds... beautiful emeralds of hope and life.

Two pure jewels... the colour of his emerald scales.


End file.
